


Fangirls and First Dates

by FreshBrains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, POV Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not sure who this Xena woman is, but I’m sure she and I would get along well,” Sif says as she and Darcy settle into the cab back to Stark Tower. “She sounds like a noble warrior.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirls and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [MCU, Sif/Darcy Lewis, their first date doesn't go as planned, but it's still great](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/711222.html?thread=94016310#t94016310)

“I’m not sure who this Xena woman is, but I’m sure she and I would get along well,” Sif says as she and Darcy settle into the cab back to Stark Tower. “She sounds like a noble warrior.”  
  
“Oh, she sure is,” Darcy says, biting back a smile. “Forged in the heat of battle, in fact.” She might be a little young for the 90’s _Xena: Warrior Princess_ craze, but she should’ve known that entering a comic book store on a busy Saturday afternoon with the famed Asgardian Warrior Sif would attract all sorts of fangirl attention.   
  
(Darcy was hoping Sif would be touching some boobs that afternoon, but she hoped they’d be _hers_ , not ones belonging to throngs of women wanting their favorite shieldmaiden’s Sharpie signature on their favorite tee shirt).  
  
“You know, Xena also has a girlfriend,” Darcy says, trying for casual and failing. “Gabrielle’s blonde, and a little skinny, but she’s cute as hell.”  
  
Sif raises an eyebrow, a look that has always sent excited shivers down Darcy’s spine. “Oh? And who else has a girlfriend, may I ask?” Darcy feels a moment of panic— _did I read this wrong? Was this totally not a date? Damn it, Jane, I knew I should’ve gone to Pepper for relationship advice instead_ —but Sif just smiles, eyes glittering. “I don’t want to be too forward, but I hope today’s outing has cemented our status as a romantic pair.” She twines her fingers through Darcy’s where their hands rest on Darcy’s shopping bag of comics.   
  
“For _sure_ ,” Darcy says, and before she loses her nerve, she leans in for a kiss—nothing too dramatic for a late afternoon cab ride, but enough to ensure Sif gets the idea. Sif responds enthusiastically, smiling against Darcy’s lips, fingers grazing the nape of Darcy’s neck.  
  
“Now,” Sif says, smoothing out Darcy’s hair, “tell me more about this Princess Xena. Is she of your realm?”  
  
“Currently, she’s of Netflix,” Darcy says, and launches into the story, their bodies pressed a little closer together than before.


End file.
